Ainsling Embershield
Appearance Ainsling is a petite redhead with large green eyes, flecked with gold, and curly hair that goes in every direction unless tamed with a braid or ponytail. Many people may wonder how her slim frame has survived being a combat medic since she rejoined the two-legger world; she often seems to be mentally checked out when in a city or town. She has many identifying marks, with freckles on every inch of skin, a tattoo on the inside of her left wrist, a key, and a wolf on the front of it. Perhaps most worrysome, she has a scar, inflicted by the light, on her left cheek, causing her grin to usually be loopy. Armor Ainsling usually wears leather if she's not in the city, green and grays being her colors of choice. She has tight fitting pants and a lace up jerkin over a tight shirt. While she does indeed usually carry a weapon, someone might realize it's straight up just a stick that she's whittled into a decent look. The top looks like a wolf's head. Her armor also seems to repair itself to a degree; like it's a living barkskin. Personality Ainsling is quite possibly the oddest of many odd ducks. With a bright, bubbly personality at her core, she usually will do her very best to make other's day brighter- many people may recognize her as handing out cookies in the city when she's not attending to her own duties for House Embershield. While she does occasionally have a bad day, usually it's easily fixed with a cup of tea and some time with friends. History Ainsling was originally a street child, growing up leaning thieve's cant; she was quite the cat burglar until caught by a harvest witch who, instead of turning the ragamuffin in, decided to take her in and turn her into an apprentice. Rory Williams would end up teaching her petite apprentice quite a lot of healing magic, being talented in that area herself due to their living in the city. Ainsling would be entering her journeyman period when the worgen came- and their home burned down, leaving Ainsling alive and without her teacher. She was taken to a clinic and unfortunately one of the first ones bitten. She was captured alive, and ended up going through the night elf ritual. Ainsling would then go on to Stormwind, but the petite redhead had lost her faith in people- and took a head wound. What she'd intended to be a walk in Elwynn ended up being two or thee years of running with the wolves, the redhead's history and injury combining to make her reluctant to return to humanity. Even now, it's often noticed that she doesn't really consider herself a 'two-legger.' Not long after she finally came back, she was kidnapped by the Army of the Truthful, beaten, and threatened with marriage by their leader. Thankfully she was ransomed. She's worked as a mender- and horse trainer- since, having many misadventures along the way. Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Autarchy of Aurelia Category:Duchess' Royal Ranger Corps Category:Dawn Enclave Category:Worgen Category:Characters